HighSchool Lovers
by ApplelovesApples
Summary: Sakura is the new girl at Konoha High there she will meet new people and Uchiha Sasuke the hottest guy, will there be love between the two or will something or someone keep them apart.sasusaku,naruhina,inoshika & nejiten. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**highskool lovers**

**Main parings: sasusaku, naruhina, inoshika & nejiten**

Sakura is the new girl and she just moved to konoha and she is starting school today she makes new friends, falls in love and has crazy fan clubs everywhere but I got to warn you she is tough and will kick your ass (well not a guy). Has a bit of a bad temper sakura is rich her parents travels around all the time oh and she has a year to find a fiancé and she does not like showing that she's rich she's kind of like a tomboy only a little.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_ went an alarm clock then a hand came out of nowhere and just smashed it and a beautiful pink, emerald eyes perfect body of a girl got out of her bed got her towel took a shower got ready put on her uniform

" damn who ever made this uniform is a pervert" don't get me wrong it was tight showed off all her perfect curves when boys sees her they head over heels for her she's a goddess but she wants a man that loves her for her.

"alright mia I'm going to school now" mia a maid grabbed sakura's bag

" sakura-chan the limos here" mia called but she was already running

" tsk sakura your so stubborn" whispered mia

BACK 2 Sakura

Well she was walking a black but expensive car came and almost hit her the driver was going fast he had dark hair and he didn't even care, that got her mad

" WHY YOU BASTARD" she yelled the driver just smirked no girl has ever said that to him he saw the girl wearing the same uniform '_this year is going to be interesting_ ' sasuke thought he only saw pink hair he didn't see her face _'oh well'_ he thought so he kept on driving

"damn it im going to be late damn" sakura ran as fast as her legs could go soon she reached her school it was huge she walked in and everyone were looking at her boys her having nosebleeds,blushing,hearts in their eyes etc but she ignored it and went to the office **'knock knock'**

" come in."

Sakura opened the door to see a woman standing there smiling

" ah hi im new here. "

"oh yes you must be the new student correct."

"yes."

"ok well my name is shizune."

"sakura nice to meet you." said shizune smiling

" you to, well sakura just go down there and you will find the principals office she will give you your timetable ok."

"hn yup thank you."

"bye."

"knock knock ."

"Come in."

"Hello I'm new here."

"Oh yes sakura haruno correct."

"Yup."

"Wait sakura HARUNO." shouted tsunade couldn't believe that her apprentice was here that's when it hit sakura

"OMG!! TSUNADE-SAMA." yelled sakura and then her sensei came and hugged her

"Tsunade-sama need air." said sakura needing some air

"Opps sorry well here's your timetable for class now get out off here." yelled tsunade sakura sweet dropped '_she's drunk right'_

"hm 201,202,203,204 bingo 205." well here goes nothing

**Knock knock**

"come in."

Sakura opened the door to see everyone staring at her and boys whistling and cat calling

**Back of the classroom**

'_hm why is it so quiet all of a sudden'_ _thought sasuke_

Then he looked at the boys and his eyes went wide that girl was beautiful she was sexy she was a goddess she was not like the other girls no make up nothing just her plain self then he remembered that it was the girl from this morning he smirked _'man this year is going to be interesting alright'_ he thought as he eyed the girl carefully

**Back in the front**

"Alright enough please introduce yourself your likes, dislikes etc" "oh and call me kakashi sensei."

"ok well hi I' m Sakura Haruno I like to play soccer any sport hang out with friends and I dislike people who think their better then other like I'm-to-hot-or-cool-for-you kind of people,sluts,players and people that hurt my friends."

And again whistles and cat calls could be heard

"hey babe wanna go out with me"

" hello there sexy"

"marry me"

"no marry me"

" go out with me"

"no she wants me"

"bear my children"

"hey wanna go my place after skool" said a guy winking and checking her out

"SHUT UP" yelled kakashi sensei "jezz thank you sakura please sit next to Sasuke Uchicha raise your hand then a boy at the back raised his hand" girls started complaning

"Why does she gets to sit next to sasuke-kun

"I know"

"No fair"

"Sasuke-kun marry me"

" I want to sit next to sasuke"

"SHUT UP. sakura go" and with that she nodded. Girls were glaring at her she just ignored it.

"hn" sasuke looked up and saw sakura making her way to her seat _'great she's probably another fan girl just great'_ with that sakura just sat down and didn't even look at him sasuke was stunned _'this girl is different... every girl falls for me but she totally different well let me test her' thought sasuke_

Sakura was taking notes until someone was talking to her

"hey I'm sasuke uchicha" said sasuke with a sexy smirk everyone was shock because it was rare for sasuke to greet a new kid.

"hn hi" said sakura and turned back to her notes

Sasuke was shocked even the class was shocked and kakashi turned away from his book and looked at them _' well_ _seems like she's the 1st girl that has never fallen for sasuke interesting'_ thought kakashi and with that he turned back to his little book

'_wow she is deffenitly different she doesn't drool,blush,squel nothing wow '_ thought sasuke

'_**damn she is sexy' said another voice**_

'_yeah hn what the hell who are you ?__**'**_ asked a cunfused sasuke

'**you dumass'**

'what'

'**your inner self'**

'oh'

'**damn that new girl is damn fine look at that body those big boobs and not to mention that very sexy round ass of hers and those lips, anglic face damn she would make a perfect wife dont you think'** wink wink

'yea I know wait what the hell is wrong with me'

'**dude your in love and come on ,you got what a year to find a wife come to think of it you are a playboy but damn this new girl is perfect**' whatever shut up and get lost' said sasuke and kicked his inner self somewhere

"Ah hello earth to sasuke" said sakura waving her hand in front of his face then sasuke came back to reality

"Hn" he was kind of red because she was close and that he got caught daydreaming_ 'damn an uchicha should never get_ _cought day dreaming especially from a girl'_

"umm the bell went 5 minutes ago just to let you know" she smiled at him. he was stunned when she smiled she was more beautiful when she smiles. But she still is when she's not smiling.

"hn" sasuke said walking away from sakura with his hands in his pockets

"Your welcome" sakura said rolling her eyes

"hn whatever" sasuke said with that smirk on his face that would make girls faint

"Jerk" sakura said in a whisper so no one can hear except her but sasuke heard it

He was smirking when she walked past him looking angry

He liked this girl she was different and she was a feisty one

'Haruno Sakura you will be mine and only mine you are offically my next target ' thought sasuke as he smirked

**(Ok well sasuke likes sakura and she's going to be his 1st curent girlfriend and maybe even be his wife lol well find out in a few more chapters )**

**Thanks hope it was ok**


	2. Chapter 2 Making New Friends

**Chapter 2 Making New Friends**

'_Who the hell does that stupid Uchiha think he is'_ thought sakura stomping to the cafeteria _'Stupid asshole' _she finally reached the cafeteria she looked around for an empty table, she spotted a table and made her way towards the table she was disgusted by the male population eyeing her like a piece of meat and just ignored the female population glaring at her she sighed. Finally she took a seat she started eating her lunch. Sakura then saw three girls making their way towards her.

"Hey could we sit with you?" asked a blonde girl with sky blue eyes, she had her hair in a ponytail.

"Sure" I replied

"Great. Thanks" the three girls took a seat.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself and my friends. My name's Ino Yamanaka this is Tenten and Hinata Hyuga" the girl name Ino pointed to the other two girls. I looked at them Tenten had chocolate brown hair, chestnut brown eyes and Hinata had indigo purple hair and lavender eyes.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno" said sakura as she smiled

"Hey" smiled tenten

"H…hello it's n...n…nice to meet you s…s.sakura-san"sluttered hinata while fiddling with her fingers.

"Oh mind her she's like that but once she gets use to you then she'll stop" said ino

"Okay, and please Hinata call me sakura or sakura-chan no formalities please"

"o…oh okay Sakura-chan"

"So Sakura where did you come from?" asked tenten

"Me. I use to live here in Konoha but when I was 6 I moved to Suna and I just moved here 2 day's ago"

"Really cool. So what school did you attend" asked ino

"Suna High"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Wow I heard Suna High is one of the best school's in Suna" interupted ino. All the girls sweatdropped

"Ah Ino Suna High is particularly the only high school in Suna" said tenten with a sweatdrop on her forehead

"OHHHH I knew that" exclaimed ino

TenTen rolled her eyes "Right. Sure you knew that" tenten said sarcastically

"OH what are you trying to say bun bun"

"What did you just call me you dumb blonde"

"You heard me **BUN BUN**'s" yelled ino

"Oh yeah well you stupid bitch you're going down **BLONDE**" yelled tenten

"Alright then you bit-"

"OMG!! INO ,TENTEN WILL YOU GUYS GET A GRIP JUST SHUT UP . " yelled a very mad and embrassed sakura. Both girl's stopped and just stared and their new friend with wide eye's and their mouths wide opened "Sorry it's just you guy's were causing a scene" sakura said slightly red in the face. Tenten and Ino had a 'O' shape

"Oh why did'nt you just said so" ino said fixing her hair the girls just sweatdropped

"Whatever" rolling her eyes

"w..ell any...ways Sakura-Chan what is suna high li..ke?" asked hinata

"Well Hinata-Chan it's alright I guess but some people are just full of them selves" answered sakura

"it so..un.d's like an ok..ay sch..ool Sak..ura-Chan" smiled Hinata

"Yup" sakura smiled back, ino started talking again then she turned to sakura

" Okay sakura have you seen mister hottie" winked ino

"Who??"

"Mister hottie dur"

"Ino there are alot of guy's in this school how I'm I suppose to know who mister hotti-" but sakura was interrupted by loud sequels from the female population.

"OMG!! it's Sasuke-Kun" yelled a girl

"Sasuke-Kun marry me"

"NO MARRY ME"

"NO me. He's mine bitch"

"As if Sasuke-Kun, go out with me"

"Sasuke-Kun I LOVE YOU" squealed a girl in the crowd of girls

"OMG he is sooooo sexy"

"HEY HOTTIE" shouted another girl

"He's so handsome"

"Sasuke-Kun let me bear your childern" screamed a blonde girl

Sakura looked at the girls with a questioning expression on her face. Tenten sighed " I guess you want to know right"

"Yeah"

"It's Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sasuke who?"

"-sigh- Sasuke Uchiha the most handsome, hottest, sexist, richest guy ever he's. The heartthrob of the school he's the king of the school along with his friends let's just say he's mister popular a girl's dream man. The perfect guy." explained tenten and the sequeling still continued

"is he hot or what" squealed Ino in a fangirlish voice.

"Oh and I forgot our friend here ino is one of his fangirls" said tenten

" Ok... then"

"Gosh just look at him he's so sexy" ino squealed again

"Does it ever stop" sighed sakura

"If we're lucky enough" tenten said rolling her eyes

Sakura looked around trying to see if this so called mister hottie was really hot, like they say he is. Sakura finally saw a guy surrouned by the squeling girls, he had raven colored hair spiked at the back that looked like a chicken's ass he was well bulit you could tell he was musular. He had the perfect body and he was tall but a great height she tryed to get a good look at his face but couldn't "Damn my shortness" growled sakura but it seemed like luck was on her side the guy turned around and onyx met emerald they gazed at each other until sakura looked at him properly and gasped it was that stupid bastard from this morning how could she forget she glared at the so called bastard and turned away with a huff and mister hottie had a smirk on his lips.

_' I cant believe it that bastard is the hot guy their talking about'_ thought sakura

_**'DUH he is H-O-T'**_

_'Gosh your such a pain you know that'_

_**'Whatever but you know you love me' smiled inner sakura**_

_'tsk you wish'_

_**'Hey but you gotta say he is HOT'**_

_'No he's not he's a heartless jerk'_

_**'yeah yeah keep telling your self that because I already know you think he's hot'**_

_'Oh yeah and why is that?'_

_**'Because i'm you and your me see' smiled inner** _

_'ah whatever could you just leave me in peace please'_

_**'Fine but remember your in deni-' inner-self was cut of by outer sakura** _

_'gezz could you just leave me alone'_

_**'Alright already gosh anger much and just to let you know your friend has been calling you for the last few minutes. BYE'** _

_'stupid inner'_ sakura was snapped back to reality a hand was in front of her face

" Hello earth to S-A-K-U-R-A" ino said waving her hand in front of the pink haired teen

"Huh ohh sorry I was just thinking"

" Really now, about a certain someone huh" wiggling her eyebrow's

"What?"

Ino sighed "Sakura your so clueless sometime's"

"what are you talking about"

"Woman I'm talking about Uchiha Sasuke. What do you think of him?"

"Uchiha Sasuke I... OHHHH YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU WHAT I THINK ABOUT HIM HUH INO WELL OKAY THEN LET ME TELL YOU WHAT I THINK " yelled sakura

"well yeah" ino said a little scared

"OKAY THEN HE'S A BASTARD YEAH THATS WHAT I THINK ABOUT HIM AND YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE"

"Ummm Sa..ku...ra"

"NO DONT YOU DARE SAKURA ME BECAUSE I'M NOT FINISH YET HE'S A JERK TOO"

"Sakura"

"WHAT" shouted sakura. Ino pointed behind sakura, she froze sakura turned around and found that everyone in the cafeteria stopped and stared at her.

"Sorry I guess I kind of went over board hehehe" scratching the back of her head and giggling a little. She sat back down and was red in the face because she was very embarrassed. Unnoticed to her that a certain Uchiha was very amused.

**BOYS TABLE**

"Whoa"

"Hn"

"Troublesome woman"

"Hn"

"Uchiha"

"Hn Hyuga"

"What do you think?" asked a boy with long brown hair and the same eyes as hinata

"Hn about what?"

Neji sighed "You know what I'm talking about Uchiha" smirked Neji

"Hn no I dont. Why dont you tell me Hyuga" sasuke smirked back. Neji glared at sasuke " Forget about it"

"Hn" sasuke closed his eyes

"Hey she's hot huh"

"Who idiot" said neji

Naruto glared at Neji "The new girl you girly man" naruto said grining. Neji glared at naruto but then a smirk found it's way to his lip's "Yeah the new girl is hot" neji said eyeing sasuke from the corner of his eye. When sasuke heard what neji said he opened his eye's and glared at neji.

"Guy's I think I'm going to say hi"

"Are you dumb dope"

"What teme something wrong with that"

"Hn whatever dope"

"Sasuke-teme" naruto said

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Teme"

"Dope"

"Naruto just stop what a drag" Shikamaru yawned

"Huffp whatever but I'm going" with that said naruto made his way towards the girls table

**hope you guys liked this chapter sorry I didn't continue when naruto made his way towards the girls table but I had to do some other stuff. I may not be able to update anytime soon because after the holidays I got this huge assignment to do but I will try to update as soon as possible:D**

**reveiw please **

**no flames puppy eye's lol**

**THANKS**

**ApplelovesApple**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Guys

**Chapter 3 Meet the Guys**

"So Sakura-Chan do you play any sports?" asked tenten

"Yup I play soccer, volleyball sometimes basketball"

"Cool I like to play volley too" smiled tenten

Just as sakura was about to say something to tenten, ino just happened to butt in "ok ok I can't take it anymore all this sport stuff don't you girls do anything else except talking about stupid sports" ino said sakura and tenten glared at ino

"SPORTS IS NOT STUPID" sakura and tenten said at the same time

Okay now ino looked scared "Fin..e spo..rts is not stu...pid the..re you guys ha..ppy now. And you guys can stop glaring at me you guys staring to freak me out"

"Yup very happy ino-pig" sakura grinned

"Same here blonde "tenten smirked. Ino glared at tenten "Why don't you stop calling me tha-" ino was cut off by a male's voice

"Hi girls" grinned naruto sheepishly. The girls turned around and saw a blond boy with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing here Naruto" ino said

"Huh can't I say hi"

"Yeah ino can't the guy just say hi" sakura said

"Whatever"

"Well hi you must be new I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you" grinned naruto at sakura

"Hello. It's nice to meet you to naruto I'm Sakura" smiled sakura

"Hehehe." naruto turned to hinata who was red in the face and smiled "Hey hinata-chan"

"H..i N...aru..to- kun" hinata sluttered while playing with the hem of her skirt._'huh why is hinata so red. OMG!! she's_ _blushing. So she like's naruto huh'_ thought sakura as she smiled. Someone then nudged sakura on her side she winced. She glared at the person who had hit her and that person just had to be ino sakura raised a perfect eyebrow "What" she hissed

"Well let me tell you what it is"

"So what is it"

"Ok you know naruto" ino whispered

"Yeah" said sakura a bit confused about where this is going

"He's one of sasuke's friend"

sakura growled when she heard ino say sasuke _'Why is this pig so obsessed with that Uchiha bastard' _she rolled her eye's "And"

"And he's one of the popular guy's"

"So" ino sweatdropped "Sakura naruto does'nt really come up to us and say hello. Well he is nice but he does'nt really do this" sakura glanced at naruto and saw him talking with hinata who by now looked as red as a tomato just as she was about to say something to ino naruto shouted

"HEY TEME. YOU GUYS COME OVER HERE" he shouted

**OVER AT THE GUYS TABLE:**

"Tsk look's like the Dope want's us"

"Huh what a idiot and to make things worse he just had to open he's big fat mouth, now everyone's staring at us"

"Troublesome" muttered shikamaru

"Guess we better go over there Uchiha"

"Hn"

"What a drag"

**GIRLS TABLE**

"Tenten is he calling over that Uchiha bastard" growled sakura

"Yup. You really dont like him do you"

"Of course he's a bastard and I hate he's fucking guts so much, that arrogant asshol-" suddenly sakura felt someone's hand on her shoulder, she looked up and came face to face with none other then the handsome Uchiha himself. Sakura glared at him

"Why. I'm I really that bad S-a-k-u-r-a" smriked sasuke

"Yes. Now take your hand of my shoulder Uchiha" spat sakura

"Come on now, dont tell me you dont like me touching you" smirked sasuke

"No. I dont like people like you touching me" sakura glared harden. Unnoticed to the two the group were staring at them confused.

"Ummm you guys already met?" asked naruto. Sakura turned her gaze to naruto "Yes"

"Forehead you never told you've Sasuke-Kun"

"We.ll I sorta forgot. Besides I didn't know he was the guy that you were talking about ino-pig"

"Wow Sakura so you were talking about me and here you are saying that you hate me" smirked sasuke

Sakura glared at him " You wish I was talking about you asshole. It was the pig here who was talking about you" snorted sakura

"I dont wish I know" said sasuke with that smirk still on his lips

"Whatever jerk"

"HN"

"Alright enough since you guys already met I dont have to introduce you Sasuke-Teme. Anyways Sakura-Chan this is Neji Hyuga and Shikamaru Nara" grinned Naruto

"Hn hi"

"Troublesome Hello"

"Hi nice to meet you guys" smiled sakura

"Hey Sakura do want to go shopping after school?" asked ino.

"Yeah sure why not, I got nothing else to do" smiled sakura

"Great" Then the bell rang

"We should go now" said Tenten

"Ye...ah Tenten-Chan is rig...ht lets go be..fore we get in trou...ble for be...ing late"

"Okay then, lets go" said ino

"Well see you later Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and ofcourse you Uchiha-Bastard" grinned Sakura. Sasuke glared at sakura

"Later Sakura-Chan"

"Hn

"Troublesome"

"Alright bye Shika-kun" yelled ino

"Troublesome woman" muttered skikamaru

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late update this chapter was short sorry about it **

**But I'll try to update quicker **

**Review Please **

**THANKS:D**

**ApplelovesApple**


	4. Chapter 4: The Mall

**Chapter 4: The mall**

**Hey guys sorry for the late update.**

**SasuXSaku**

**NaruXHina**

**NejiXTen**

**ShikaXIno**

"OMG!! Come on girls hurry up"

"Ino do we really have to go shopping" whined tenten

"YES of course we do Tenten-Chan" grinned ino

Tenten sighed and walked beside sakura who was frowning "Hey you ok" sakura snapped out of her daydreaming and looked at tenten "Of course why wouldn't I" she smiled

"Well you were frowning"

"Oh it was nothing"

"Ok. Man I hate shopping with ino" said tenten, sakura looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl once you shop with ino you would never want to step foot into a mall with her"

"Really is she that bad, when it comes to shopping"

"Hell yeah if you don't believe me, you can ask Hinata-Chan"

"I believe you and Tenten-Chan"

"Yeah"

"I really don't like shopping" tenten stared at sakura "No way" she said with a shocked expression "Yes way and why are you shocked for?" "Because a girl like you looks like the type to shop until you drop" "Hahahaha well I'm not" laughed sakura. Tenten looked at sakura "Sakura-Chan" "Hmmm." Tenten looked around to make sure that ino wasn't around "Just to let you know, don't ever mention that you hate shopping when your near ino" tenten whispered

"Ok thanks Tenten-Chan" giggled sakura. Tenten and Sakura turned around when they heard a exhausted sigh "Hinata-Chan you ok?" asked sakura

"-Sigh- Ino is killing me with her talk about clothes and the mall" sakura and tenten giggled

"Hey its not funny" glared hinata

"Alright,alright sorry but I think we should hurry up before ino gets mad" said tenten

"Yeah lets go before the pig gets pissed" smiled sakura while the other two girls just laughed.

"What took you guys so long" glared ino

"Oh sorry about that ino-pig but we have to do some things" smiled sakura

"Yeah yeah whatever forehead-girl"

TIMESKIP:

"OMG!! I'm so tired" said a tired looking sakura. While the girls just laughed they were at the food court and guys were checking them out especially sakura while the girls were glaring at them

"Told you sakura-chan"

"Gosh tenten-chan I never thought it would be this bad"

"While tenten-chan did warn you sakura-chan" giggled hinata

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked ino with a raised brow she was to busy counting her shopping bags to make sure that she got everything that she didn't hear what the girls were talking about

"Oh nothing ino-chan" smiled tenten

"Ok" all the girls let out a sigh of relief damn their friend can be so dumb at times

"Owww come on guys I'm starving, lets get some Ramen" instantly the girls all froze in their seats and tried their hardest to hide

"Omg they cant be here" hissed tenten "I got an idea" said ino

"What?" asked the girls

"Lets use our shopping bags to hide our faces" all three girls sweatdropped at their friend so-called-bright-idea

"ino-pig that's not going to work" hissed sakura

"While it all we got forehead"

"Fine"

But luck wasn't on their side "Hey guys look it's the girls"

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Hn Dobe"

"Tsk whatever Teme" naruto started running towards the girls waving his hands up in the air while the guys were slowing walking behind him and girls in the mall were drooling at them and to a certain Uchiha who just glared at them in return

"Hey girls" grinned naruto, the girls slowly placed their shopping bags back on the ground and smiled at naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun" smiled hinata a blush on her checks

"Hi Hinata-Chan" he grinned

"So naruto what brings you here?" asked ino

"Troublsome woman"

"Hey shut up shika-kun" glared ino. Shikamaru just raised a brow 'Shika-kun' thought shikamaru while the guys just smirked and naruto was girnning like an idiot

"Umm so why are you guys here again?" this time asked sakura

"While the idiot here wanted to come for some reason" said neji

"Hey stop lying, you guys said that you guys wanted to come here because the gir-" but naruto was cut off when neji slapped his hand over his mouth, the girls all had their eyebrows raised.

"Hn Dobe" neji removed his hand and glared at naruto

"Shut up teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe" but a certain pink haired girl got up and grabbed sasuke's collar and dragged him away from naruto "Will both of you guys just shut up and grow up" snarled sakura totally embarrassed that people were starting to stare at them "Hehehe sorry sakura-chan"

"Whatever" unnoticed to sakura she forgot that she was standing in front of sasuke and he had a very good view of her sexy round ass, he just smirked sakura gasped when she felt strong muscular lean arms wrap themselves around her small curvy waist the gang stared at sasuke with shocked expressions, sakura looked over her shoulder and glared at the handsome young man smirking "Uchiha what do you think your doing" she hissed

"Hn what does it look like" with that smirk on his gorgeous face

**AN: HEY GUYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORY IT MIGHT TAKE TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECASUE I'M WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY CRIMSON BLOOD BUT DONT WORRY I'LL UPDATE IF I CAN. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY:D**

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW PLEASE:)**

**ApplelovesApple**


End file.
